O dia em que a felicidade de Severus desandou
by Nielle21
Summary: Uma poção vinda de uma receita de revista adolescente faz com que algo inusitado aconteça com Severus Snape


Nome da fic: O dia em que a felicidade de Severus desandou  
Autor: Nielle  
Pares: Severus/ todas as meninas de Hogwarts outra pessoa, menos sua namorada.  
Censura: 13 anos  
Gênero: Comédia  
Spoilers: Snape novinho.  
Desafio: Essa fic foi inspirada no desafio 55. Uma poção do Neville dá errado e todas as meninas da grifinória ficam louquiiiinhas pelo Snape. Apaixonadééérrimas, fazendo loucuras, declarações, desmaiando, escrevendo cartas de amor e tremendo. Pichando a escola com declarações de amor... Todas, inclusive a Mione, que é a namorada de Rony.. Como fica a situação do Severo? (jobis).  
Resumo: Uma poção vinda de uma receita de revista adolescente faz com que algo inusitado aconteça com Severus Snape  
Agradecimentos: Karla Malfoy que betou.  
Disclaimer: Esses personagens são de JKR, eu não quero nem vou ganhar dinheiro com eles.  
Esta fic faz parte do SnapeFest 2004, uma iniciativa do grupo SnapeFest, e está arquivada no site 

Marte e Vênus eram primas. Suas mães, astrólogas, tiveram a idéia genial de dar nomes de planetas às filhas. Piadas como "Ei Vênus, posso conhecer o seu monte?" ou "Marte, venha esquentar a minha cama" não faltavam. Ser Lufa-Lufa não ajudava. Elas até eram boas alunas, mas eram medrosas. Tinham medo dos professores, de se relacionar. Tinham medo até das cantadas que levavam.  
Vênus tinha certeza que morreria com lábios virgens. Já Marte, tinha um plano em mente para que sua boca sentisse o prazer de um beijo.  
Em um domingo, Marte chamou Vênus para um pique-nique. Elas se sentaram na borda da Floresta Proibida, então começou a contar para a prima o que pretendia.  
- Sinto-me atraída por uma certa boca, prima.  
- Serio? Qual?  
- Uma boca inalcançável.  
- De quem?  
- É sonserino.  
- OH! Deus! É o Urano, seu irmão??  
- Não tão inalcançável né Vênus?  
- Quem, então?  
- Seu nome é Severus Snape.  
- Quem?  
- O primo de Katherina Snape, apanhadora.  
- Dela eu lembro, mas ele. Deve ser um perdedor.  
- Não importa, quer saber o que vou fazer ou não?  
- Você vai fazer alguma coisa? – gritou Vênus. – Como? O que?  
- Esses dias, fabriquei essa pasta de dente. A receita eu vi numa revista adolescente.  
- E qual o efeito?  
- Ele desejará os meus lábios.  
- E como distinguirá os seus, entre tantos?  
- Coloquei o doce dos meus lábios na pasta.  
- Que nojo! E como fará para que ele use?  
- Urano.  
- Isso não vai dar certo.  
- Claro que vai.

Apesar de Lufa-Lufa, Urano gostava muito da irmã e quando ouviu seu plano louco, deu longas gargalhadas.  
- Então? Pare de rir!! Vai me ajudar?  
- Vou! Desde que, se der encrenca, não coloque meu nome no meio.  
- Encrenca? Não vai dar.  
- Ele começou a namorar recentemente, acho que a menina não vai gostar nada disso.

Não se sabe como Urano fez, mas ele trocou não só a pasta, mas também os rótulos para que o jovem Snape nada percebesse. No fundo pensava que seria divertido, se ele beijasse a irmã, pelo menos teria um motivo para azará-lo. Não que precisasse de um, claro!

Na segunda-feira, no café da manhã, aconteceu a primeira coisa estranha do dia. As meninas estavam eufóricas, nem sabiam ao certo por que. Marte havia passado seu melhor batom e esperava o beijo de seu "cavaleiro sonserino prateado". Ao seu lado, em plena mesa, Vênus conferia seu visual no espelho.  
- Que há? Você não ia virar clériga?  
- Ia! Mas estou sentindo uma atração um pouco fraca, mas relevante. Só não sei por quem.  
O rebuliço se deu a partir do momento em os sonserinos do 6º ano se levantaram e a professora de Astronomia foi com eles. Ela agarrou um rapaz alto, cabelos e olhos negros e tascou-lhe um beijo na boca. Seu nome era Alicia, mas daquele momento em diante virou "a professora que beijou o primo de Katherina Snape". Confusão gerada.

Francine agarrou a professora e gritou:  
- FIQUE LONGE DO MEU NAMORADO, SUA ASSANHADA!!  
Mas quando se voltou para ele, viu que havia sido agarrado por um bando de garotas histéricas que gritavam " Agora sou eu! Não, eu! EU!!"  
- EEEEEEEEIIIIII!!!!!! – gritava Francine, mas ninguém lhe dava atenção. E quando olhou para os lados viu que todas as alunas da escola andavam naquela direção com os braços estendidos e biquinhos nos lábios.  
- Elas viraram zumbis!!!  
Os professores, os alunos-homens, enfim todos os que não estavam envolvidos tentavam acabar com aquela confusão.  
- McGonagall!!! Não vai fazer nada?? – gritou a namorada  
- Não vou mentir, menina, que estou sentindo uma atração por aquele rapaz.  
- AH! – gritou Francine horrorizada – é uma maldição!! Só pode ser!!!  
E foi na direção daquele bololô de gente, gritando azarações, feitiços, maldições, tudo para se livrar daquele bando de sem-vergonhas que ousavam roubar-lhe o namorado que conseguira com tanto esforço!!  
Quando tirou a ultima de perto, gritou:  
- Tanto homem dando sopa e vocês vem logo atrás do meu???  
- Ah! Não seja egoísta! Divide ele com a gente!!!  
Eles fugiram pela porta mais próxima, e a massa feminina foi contida no salão principal pelo Diretor, que anunciou:  
- QUEM OUSAR BEIJAR ESSE RAPAZ OUTRA VEZ, SERÁ EXPULSO DE HOGWARTS PARA SEMPRE!!! VOLTEM PARA AS AULAS!!! - sua voz havia sido aumentada varias vezes. E isso fez com que Severus e Francine ouvissem o ultimato.  
- Isso vale para você também?  
Ela deu-lhe um tapa no rosto. E começou a chorar.  
- O que você fez, Snape?  
- Eu juro que eu não fiz nada!! Por que eu ia querer que todas as moças do colégio me beijassem? Eu gosto é de você!  
- Jura?  
- Sim!  
- Venha lavar esse rosto, tirar essas marcas de batom.  
Quando saíram do banheiro, encontraram uma pessoa os esperando.  
- DIRETOR!!! – gritou Francine  
- Minha ordem vale para você também.  
- Mas ela é minha namorada!  
- Não ousem desobedecer. Quer dizer que não quis que isso acontecesse?  
- Por que eu quereria? Deve ter sido alguém que fez esse feitiço maluco.  
- Para que alguém faria algo para todas as garotas te beijarem? – perguntou Francine.  
- Talvez...– disse o diretor  
- Talvez?? – disseram os namorados juntos.  
- Talvez o feitiço não tenha dado o resultado esperado.  
- E qual seria o resultado esperado?? – perguntou Severus  
- O contrario!!! – gritou Francine com um grande sorriso – Diretor!! Você é o cara!! Posso beijar meu namorado?  
- Não! Só quando resolverem esse problema! – e os deixou sozinhos  
Eles caminhavam devagar.   
- E o que seria o contrário? Todos os homens de Hogwarts me beijando – disse Severus com uma cara de nojo.  
- Não, né, Sevvie? Provavelmente, alguém queria ser beijado (a) por você, mas acabou acontecendo o contrario: todas as meninas da escola querem fazer isso.  
- Todas não. Você não me agarrou. O que há?  
- Eu não preciso de um feitiço para desejar você. Eu faço isso quando eu quero.   
- Só que agora você não pod... – ele parou diante do fim do corredor, que virava à esquerda. Olhava a parede perplexo – Francis...  
Ela então olhou para a parede e gritou – OQUESIGNIFICAISSO?!?!  
Estava escrito com tinta azul:  
" PRIMO DE KATHERINA SNAPE, VOCE POSSUI A BOCA MAIS DOCE QUE JÁ BEIJEI!!! MAL POSSO ESPERAR PARA A PROXIMA VEZ"  
- Primo de Kat? Eu não tenho mais nome, não?  
- Digamos que você não é muito popular... mas isso não interessa... não vai ter próxima vez.  
- Claro que não vai... que foi? – ele via o rosto da namorada se contorcendo sem entender  
- Sevviiiieeee! EU MATO ESSAS ASSANHADAS!!!! – falou isso agarrando o braço dele  
- Me larga! Francis... ta me machucando...  
- É pra machucar, dá uma olhada na parede do corredor à esquerda!!!  
Havia pixações uma ao lado da outra até o fim do corredor, eles foram lendo  
"EU NÃO SEI SEU NOME, MAS TUA BOCA TAVA MUITO GOSTOSA"  
"TRANQUE A SUA PORTA GAROTO, DESSA NOITE NÃO PASSA"  
"SUA BOCA FOI A MELHOR COISA QUE ME ACONTECEU"  
"EU QUERO TE BEIJAR MOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOITO"  
"VOCE É TAO BOM NA CAMA, QUANTO DE BEIJO??"

- AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARGH! – gemeu Francine, a veia na têmpora latejando. – Eu – não – agüento – ver – essas vagabundas...  
Severus estava vermelho  
- É um pesadelo! Me belisca, Francis!  
- Faço melhor! – e deu um cascudo nele.  
- Aaaai, isso dói. Eu não tenho culpa. A gente pode simplesmente passar, sem ler?  
- Boa idéia.  
E eles saíram correndo em direção ao final do corredor. Os alunos estavam saindo da aula de Astronomia, estavam descendo as escadas que dava para aquela parte do castelo. Uma garota de cabelos púrpura apontou para o casal de mãos dadas e gritou:  
- Ei, Francine!! Está beijando o Snape? Não pode!!!  
Todos olharam.  
- Eu.. eu nem toquei nele hoje!!!  
- Pare de nos fazer inveja!!! – disse ela bem alto.  
- Se não podemos tê-lo, você também não deve!!! – disse outra garota, preparando a varinha.  
- Não se atrevam a tocar nela!! – falou Snape entre dentes, colocando-se na frente da namorada.  
- Petrificus Totalus!!! – gritou uma outra garota atrás deles. O feitiço pegou Francine de costas. Ela ficou toda dura e quando ia cair, Severus a segurou.  
- Francis? – mas somente os olhos da menina se mexiam. Ela o olhava esperando que fizesse algo. Ele olhou para a dona do disparo com o olhar mais assassino que possuía. – Eu sinto muito... Cruci...  
Mas não pode terminar, a professora McGonagall surgiu no corredor e o desarmou. Ele voou ate a parede mais próxima, onde bateu a cabeça e caiu desacordado. Todas as garotas fizeram um "aaah" desesperado. A professora desfez o feitiço de corpo preso jogado em Francine. Ela, assim que se pôs de pé, correu em direção ao namorado e agachou-se ao lado dele  
- Sev? Severus? – e lançou um olhar mortal para a professora – Por que você fez isso com ele??  
- Não tive alternativa! Ele ia lançar uma maldição imperdoável naquela menina e iria ser expulso. Você gostaria que isso acontecesse?  
- Não, mas...  
- ATENÇÂO!!! TODOS VOCES!!! VAO PARA A SALA AGORA!!! ESTAREI LÁ EM UM MINUTO!! – os alunos foram seguindo em direção à sala – Só vou levar esse garoto à enfermaria.  
- Vou com a senhora! – disse Francine sem pestanejar.  
- Nada disso! Você vai para a sala com os outros!!  
- Não posso perdê-lo de vista! Ainda mais a senhora que confessou ter sentido atração pelo meu namorado...  
- A senhorita me respeite! Não se esqueça que posso retirar pontos de sua casa...  
- Tire!! O Severus vale o risco!  
- Vá para a sala agora! – e gritando para as alunas que seguiam por ultimo – Eii, ela quer ir junto comigo para a enfermaria, vocês vão permitir?  
As três meninas viraram juntas:  
- Não, mesmo! Iremos também!!  
- Não, vocês não vão!! Irão levá-la com vocês até à sala de aula, senão tirarei 50 pontos de cada uma!!  
- OH!  
- Levem-na daqui!!  
As três agarraram Francine e a levaram dali  
- Me larguem!! Me larguem!! McGonagall!!! Eu te odeiiiiiiiiiiooooooo!!!!

Na enfermaria, Minerva pousou o aluno delicadamente sobre a cama, deu um longo suspiro, pediu desculpas e chamou a enfermeira.  
- Faye! Rápido!  
A srta. Wrain veio em sua direção e olhou o rapaz com ternura.  
- Nossa! Ele parece muito com um amor platônico meu, na minha época aqui em Hogwarts: Arkanius Snape.  
- É o filho dele.  
- É? Aaawww... será que ele é como o pai?  
- Cuide dele, eu vou voltar para a aula. Ah! Faye! O Diretor decretou que qualquer menina que ouse beijá-lo será expulsa. Ouviu?  
- Nooossa! Que especial. Hum-hum... não se preocupe, Minerva, ele está em boas mãos.

Francine passou o dia muito apreensiva. Ele passou o dia na enfermaria (que feitiço forte! ºº ) e ela nem pôde visitá-lo, as sonserinas estavam de marcação cerrada com ela. No fim das aulas ela conseguiu despistá-las e foi à enfermaria. Ao chegar lá, ficou horrorizada ao ver a quantidade de flores, cartões, presentes, sapos de chocolate, balas, faixas de melhoras que cobriam o recinto. O chão estava coberto de pétalas e havia uma única cama à mostra. Era onde seu amado estava. Havia mais alguém com ele. Francine aproximou-se devagar e por uma brecha na cortina, viu uma mulher acariciando o rosto de Snape. Ela tentou ouvir o que aquela assanhada dizia.  
- Olhe só para você, tão igualzinho, eu queria ter dito que o amava. Agora fico nessa vida infeliz, me arrependendo do que não fiz. Será que seria tudo diferente? – ela fez uma pausa e o olhou com os olhos mareados – Se eu... eu gostaria tanto de ter te beijado... Mas você preferiu aquela Selen.  
"Selen?!?!?" – pensava Francine – "que Selen?"  
Mas a moça foi encostando o rosto, cada vez mais e deu um beijo em Severus.  
CRACK!!!  
A enfermeira tomou um susto com o barulho da cortina se rasgando. Francine estava em pé, com o pedaço rasgado na mão.  
- O que é isso?? Por que o beijou?!  
- Eu o beijei? – disse Faye olhando o garoto adormecido.  
- Sim, não lembra?  
- Desculpe! Não queria ter feito isso. Me afoguei em lembranças antigas. – Francine cada vez entendia menos – Fui apaixonada pelo pai dele. Desculpe-me. – ela enxugou as lagrimas e depois voltou a ser a forma alegre que era.  
A garota a olhava com pena:  
- Eu sinto muito!  
- Não! Tudo bem! Ah! Você trouxe algum presente? Pode deixar aí...  
- Eu sou realmente a namorada dele...  
- Ah! Claro! Você tem noção de quantas vezes eu escutei isso hoje?  
- É verdade!!!  
- É incrível!! Deve estar no sangue, sabe? O pai dele era desse jeitinho. Todas as garotas babavam... Eu era Grifinória, imagina... era louca por ele. Sem chance. Todo popular.  
- O Severus não é assim.  
A enfermeira a olhou com seus grandes olhos e disse:  
- Tsc, tsc... Você criou uma imagem romântica dele. Ele não é assim. Olhe a sua volta. Faixas, presentes. É alguém inalcançável.  
- Ele é super tímido. Ele não é popular, as pessoas nem sabem o nome dele direito. Você não o conhece, eu sim! Ele é meu namorado. E por causa de um feitiço estúpido que alguém fez, eu não posso beijá-lo porque serei expulsa. – disse chorosa.  
Nesse instante, Severus abriu um olho.  
- Ai minha cabeça. O que aconteceu? Francis?!  
- Olha! O filho de Arkanius Snape acordou.  
- Ack! É incrível! Eu vou ter que fazer algo realmente excepcional para as pessoas se lembrarem de mim por mim mesmo e não seguido por algum parente.  
- Eu disse que ele não era popular... – falou Francine.  
- E nem tem aquele lindo par de olhos azuis. Aiai.  
- O que é isso? Mais uma doida que foi apaixonada pelo meu pai?  
- Doida?? – falou Faye indignada – Eu cuido de você esse tempo todo e você me chama de doida???  
- Sevvie, não seja tão grosso.  
- Ok!! Apenas me diga por que estou na ala hospitalar?  
- Ah! A Minerva te atingiu com um feitiço de desarmamento e você bateu a cabeça, mas varias meninas te trouxeram lembranças de melhoras.  
Ele olhou em volta.  
- Jogue tudo fora! Eu não quero nada que não tenha vindo da Francine.  
- Viu? Eu sou a namorada dele!  
- Ok, ok.. Desculpe – e apontando a varinha para o chão, as paredes e camas disse "Limpar!" e tudo voltou a ser branco. – Podem ir! Adeusinho, Severus. Que vocês descubram o autor desse feitiço de mau gosto.  
- Tchau!  
Saindo da enfermaria, Severus precisou ir ao banheiro.  
- Não se preocupe! Nenhuma menina vai entrar aqui!! – deu um beijo na bochecha dela e entrou.  
O banheiro estava vazio. Quando estava lavando as mãos, uma pessoa entrou, ele se virou rapidamente.  
- Ora, ora, ora, Severus Snape... o encantador de mulheres.  
- Lucius...  
- Diga, Severus, acha correto isso que você fez? Quando acabar o encanto, elas irão passar séculos desinfetando a boca...  
- Você realmente crê que eu quis que isso acontecesse?  
- Eu vou me formar esse ano sabia?  
- Claro! Isso é ótimo!  
- É mesmo! Agora todas as meninas nos evitam, elas não querem se formar. Elas... nos comparam a ... – ele engoliu em seco – A você.  
- Que?  
- E eu, Lucius Malfoy, vim aqui humildemente, acabar com isso.  
- Como?  
- Se você morrer acidentalmente, ninguém vai perceber.  
Severus tateou a procura de sua varinha.  
- Procurando isto? – Malfoy ergueu a varinha de Snape – Você a esqueceu na ala hospitalar. Deve estar mesmo apaixonado... hahaha... Ridículo. Está afetando sua prudência.  
- Devolva-me!  
- Ah-ah-ah! Não tão depressa, Snape! Antes, você precisa sofrer um acidente.  
- Não está pensando em Avada, está?  
- Eu não tenho lá essa força toda.  
- Que incrível. Lucius Malfoy se menosprezando.  
- Tenho uma idéia.  
Do lado de fora, Francine se perguntava porque ele estava demorando tanto.  
Lucius sacou a varinha de Snape de onde estava, apontou para o espelho e disse:  
- Estupefaça!!  
O feitiço bateu no espelho e refletiu diretamente em Severus, que não entendeu porque ele atirou no espelho e não desviou. Ele caiu desmaiado.   
- Imprudente e burro! Não sabe que o ângulo de incidência é igual ao ângulo de refração. O feitiço veio de sua varinha, quando te encontrarem, acharam que você tentou se matar ou algo assim.  
Lucius contemplou o corpo do rapaz no chão. Olhou ao redor e não viu ninguém. Sabia que não iria entrar ninguém no banheiro àquela hora. Estavam todos jantando. Ele se ajoelhou ao lado do corpo, e foi abaixando o rosto, os cabelos longos escorregando pelos ombros. Os lábios cada vez mais próximos. Quando finalmente beijou Severus, seu coração batia acelerado e ele não podia mais se conter. Sabia que ninguém iria entrar ali, era agora ou nunca. Tinha que possuí-lo. Mas quando isso lhe passou pela cabeça, ouviu uma voz feminina.  
- Lucius??!?!?!  
Ele se levantou rapidamente e disse:  
- Francine?! Ah! Não é nada disso que você está pensando, eu caí.  
- Ahan, caiu com a boca no meu namorado e ficou, ne?  
Lucius estava cada vez mais envergonhado.  
- Er... olhe... vamos esquecer que isso aconteceu, não é? Quer dizer,... você não vai contar, vai?  
- Tá maluco? Isso vai acabar com a pouca reputação que resta no pobre Severus. E você, hein? Esses maus-tratos, hein? No fundo era amor? Era a ultima pessoa no mundo que eu imaginaria lançar esse feitiço. Vai! Desfaz!!  
- Que? O "Estupefaça"?  
- Não! Esse outro para todas as meninas ficarem beijando ele.  
- Eu não fiz isso!  
- Ah! Não? Então ta!  
- É serio!  
- Então você vai me ajudar a descobrir quem foi... senão...  
- Senão?  
- Eu conto para a escola inteira que você tem uma quedinha por homens...que você "cai de boca" neles, literalmente!  
- Eu te odeio!  
- Sossega, lôra! Céus!! Por que eu não posso sair contando isso pra todo mundo? Por que tinha que ser logo com o Severus...  
- Se você contar, Francine, acaba tudo...  
- Oh!! – olhos brilhantes – É verdade!! Que burra eu sou, ne? Isso quer dizer que de agora em diante, eu ganhei um es-cra-vo.  
- O QUÊ?!?!  
- Isso que você ouviu! Será meu elfo-doméstico. Agora vai descobri quem fez essa maldita maldição!! Anda! Anda!!  
Ele obedeceu. Não tinha alternativa. Ela usou a varinha para erguê-lo no ar e levá-lo de volta à ala hospitalar.  
- Olá, srta. Wrain. Olha quem voltou!  
- O que foi dessa vez?  
- Estuporado por Malfoy!  
- Oh!  
- Cuide dele! Vou descer e comer algo, estou com fome.  
- Sem problemas!! Está em boas mãos!

Malfoy estava no corredor azarando Francine de todas as formas possíveis (em pensamento) quando ouviu uma conversa interessante. Ele se arrastou para trás de uma estatua e lá ficou.  
- É, Marte, parece que seu feitiço da pasta de dente saiu um pouquinho errado.  
- E o pior é que ainda não tive chance de beijá-lo. Só de ver aquelas assanhadas...  
- Nem eu!  
- Vênus!!!  
- Eu não tenho culpa se ele ficou gostoso de uma hora pra outra. Você e suas idéias. Quem deveria ter usado a pasta era você!  
- É verdade. Mas eu queria tanto um beijo do Snape. Mas não tenho coragem. Agora ele saiu da enfermaria e está acordadíssimo.  
- Estava – disse Lucius surgindo – Ele acaba de ser estuporado. Ele está lá sozinho. Sua chance de ouro!  
E saiu correndo em direção ao Salão Principal. Chegando lá, avistou Francine, foi até ela, agarrou-a pelo braço e voltou correndo.  
- Encontrei as responsáveis.  
- O que?  
- Elas estão indo para a ala hospitalar. Tudo isso é por causa de... - Mas Francine nem quis escutar, saiu em disparada, subindo as escadas no desespero de seu coração. Chegando à porta da enfermaria, viu uma menina segurando o rosto dele e beijando-lhe a boca. Ela gritou:  
- LARGUE O MEU NAMORADO, SUA VADIA!!!  
E começou a espancar a menina, socos, tapas, mordidas, puxões de cabelos. Precisou ser controlada por Faye.  
- Me larga! Foi ela! Ela que fez todas as meninas quererem beijar o Sev! Vadia!!!  
- Controle-se, Francine!!  
- Mas foi ela mesma! – disse Lucius ofegante à porta – Eu as ouvi conversando sobre uma pasta de dentes.  
- Pasta de dentes?!  
- É! Desculpe. Não era para ser assim! Era para ele vir e me beijar, só isso. Mas deu tudo errado. – disse Marte.  
- Sr. Malfoy, vá até à torre da sua casa e pegue a tal pasta de dentes. Eu faço o antídoto.  
- Um minuto, deixa eu me recuperar...  
- Vai logo imprestável!!! Ou eu conto...  
- FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!!!  
- Conta o que? – perguntou a srta. Wrain  
- Nada não...pffffffffff hahahhaha.  
- Um momentinho.  
Ela foi até a sala dela, jogou um pouco de pó de flu na lareira e disse:  
- Diretor, o mistério do beijo do Sr. Snape foi desvendado. Poderia comparecer à Enfermaria?

Horas depois, Severus acordou com um beijo de Francine.  
- Boa noite, belo adormecido. Lembra-se de algo?  
- Francis? Você vai ser expulsa...  
- Ii dorminhoco! A gente já resolveu tudo. Foi uma tal de Marte da Lufa-Lufa que aprontou. Ela vai ter que fazer umas 50 redações durante as férias. Que bom, hein?  
- Marte? Nunca vi mais gorda!  
- E ela beijou você. É aquela ali. – e apontou para uma menina na cama ao lado. Estava toda esturricada.  
- O que aconteceu com ela?  
- Sua namorada se exaltou um pouquinho. – disse Faye sorrindo. – Nunca vi essa enfermaria tão agitada como hoje.  
- Hum...aiai, desculpe se fui o responsável.  
- Noooossa, você é muito diferente do seu pai... pensa assim. Agora toda as escola sabe seu nome. Severus Snape, o garoto da boca mais desejada de Hogwarts, pelo menos por um dia.  
- Eu não sei se rio ou se choro. Sinceramente, eu prefiro ser lembrado como "filho de Arkanius", "primo de Kat Snape" e "namorado de Francine" a ter um titulo desses.  
- É mesmo, Sevvie?  
- Hum-hum.  
- E aí? Ainda teremos aquelas férias de verão que você me falou?  
- Não sei... vai depender se a esposa do Arkanius conseguir dobrar o Arkanius.  
- Ai como sua família é complicada...  
- Ouviu isso, srta. Wrain agradeça aos céus por não ter tido nada com meu pai, minha mãe se arrepende muito.  
- Que? Pelo menos o filho dela não nasceu feio! Suportamos tudo pela beleza de nossos filhos... – e saiu falando sozinha para seu escritório.  
- Francis... eu acho que essa mulher é doida!!!  
- HAHAHAHHAHAH! Shuac!

Fim!!!


End file.
